Gatomon
Group: Animal - Level: Champion - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Lightning Paw, Cat's Eye Hypnotism Gatomon is the Digivolved form of Salamon, and is the Digimon of Kari of the DigiDestined. Initially, Gatomon was a malicious Digimon, but with aid from Wizardmon, she was restored to her true, benevolent self. Her Lightning Claw attack is one of the fastest in the DigiWorld. Because Gatomon reached her Champion stage naturally, she does not expend energy by remaining in this stage, like the other kids' Digimon do. She would initially revert to her Rookie form after going Ultimate, but soon gained more control over her Digivolutions, so she would only revert to Champion level. When Gennai took the Digi-Eggs that would become the DigiDestined’s Digimon, to hide them from the Dark Masters, several years before the events that took place at the kids' summer camp, he accidentally dropped one, and it landed separate from the other seven. The egg hatched, and the Baby that emerged became Nyaromon, who grew up alone, and not with the other seven DigiDestined Digimon, as was to have been intended. Furthermore, because Kari had been sick with the flu when the other kids went to summer camp, she was unable to accompany them, and as such, was not sucked into theDigiWorld, and Nyaromon was left to wander the DigiWorld, eventually naturally growing to her Rookie stage of Salamon. It was while she was Salamon that Myotismon found her, and took her under his wing. With brutal conditioning, he beat the goodness out of her. She naturally grew into her Champion stage of Gatomon, and became one of Myotismon's lieutenants. She then accompanied Myotismon and his army in the assault on the real world in the search of the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined. Due to Myotismon's conditioning, Gatomon could remember little about her life before working for Myotismon, and as such, had forgotten that she was actually to have been the Digimon of the Eighth Child - Kari. When Wizardmon found the eighth Digivice, he brought it and Gatomon to Kari, where the truth was revealed. When Wizardmon and Gatomon attempted to steal Kari's Tag and Crest from Myotismon, Myotismon captured Gatomon, planning to use her to identify the Eighth Child. Wizardmon and the Tag and Crest were thrown into Odaiba Bay. Myotismon then had Gatomon review the hundreds of captive children he was holding, to find out if one of them was the Eighth Child - which, of course, none of them were. However, shocked by all the evil Myotismon was perpetrating to find her, Kari gave herself up to save the city. Gatomon tried to deny that Kari was the Eighth Child, but the truth was revealed, and Myotismon prepared to destroy her. He was stopped when the kids arrived, with their Digimon in Ultimate form. Joeand T.K. had recovered Wizardmon, who gave Kari her Tag and Crest. Tai tried to give her her Digivice, but it was intercepted by DemiDevimon. When Wizardmon leapt in front of a Grizzly Wing attack from Myotismon meant to finish off Kari, sacrificing himself, Kai's Digivice began to glow, and DemiDevimon dropped it. Kari got it back, and Gatomon Digivolved for the first time to Angewomon, who went on to destroy Myotismon. Angewomon regressed back to Gatomon, having not stayed in her Ultimate stage long enough to expend too much energy, and then Digivolved back to Angewomon again to battleVenomMyotismon, reverting to Salamon afterwards. Gatomon then accompanied Kari and the other kids back to the DigiWorld. During the on-going battles with the Dark Masters, Gatomon, as Angewomon, had her first brawl with LadyDevimon, Piedmon's bodyguard, which ended when the enraged Angewomon destroyed her with her Heaven's Charm attack. After Apocalymon's defeat, Kari gave Gatomon her whistle, saying that she knew they'd see each other again. In November 1999, Tai heard the noise of the whistle, and realised that a gate to the DigiWorld had opened. He communicated with Agumon, and Gatomon was also present, but the gate closed before Kari was there to see it. This was revealed in a Japanese audio drama released three years after season one ended. In May 2000, Gatomon lost her ability to Digivolve to the Ultimate level when Kari and the other kids gave up the powers of their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil. Four years later, when the Digimon Emperor arrived in the DigiWorld, many Digimon fell under the power of his evil Dark Rings. One such Digimon was'Unimon', who pursued Gatomon through a forest. In the ensuing scuffle, Gatomon lost her Tail Ring. Without it's holy power, her strength level was greatly reduced, to roughly that of a Rookie level Digimon. When Agumon called Tai to the DigiWorld to help, Gatomon informed him of the situation. Tai sent an e-mail to Kari, who soon came to the DigiWorld with T.K. and Davis, one of the new DigiDestined kids. Kari and Gatomon were reunited. A little later, after the new team of DigiDestined was fully assembled, when they were in battle with some Tyrannomon, Kari and T.K. found their Digi-Eggs. With the Digi-Egg of Light, Gatomon was able to Armour Digivolve into Nefertimon. Gatomon would become Nefertimon to battle the opponents thrown at them by the Digimon Emperor. On one occasion, she and Kari were trapped in a'Gardromon' city, until they were rescued by T.K. and Davis. Some time later, when Kari was transported into the enigmatic World of Darkness for the first time, Gatomon, Patamon and T.K. went after her. Somehow, in the World of Darkness, Gatomon was able to Digivolve into Angewomon to destroy an Airdramon, and fend off the "Scubamon" menacing Kari. At some point between the discovery of the Digi-Egg of Friendship and the first appearance of ExVeemon, Gatomon went with Kari, T.K. and Patamon to America to visit Mimi, only to wind up witnessing a battle between two Digimon, with a young boy named Willis caught in the middle. They attempted to follow him back to Colorado, but their plans were derailed by Kokomon, one of the two Digimon from the battle. When they finally arrived at the site of the conflict between Kokomon and the other kids' Digimon, Gatomon (somehow) became Angewomon, and she and Angemon went on to Digivolve to their Mega forms of'Magnadramon' and Seraphimon to release the Golden Digi-Eggs and save the day. Note that this adventure is supposed to be out of continuity, but has been shoe-horned in by the dubbers. Gatomon's ability to Digivolve to Angewomon, and her ability to go Mega do not impact on the rest of the series. After the Digimon Emperor's defeat, it came to light that Veemon, the Digimon partner of Davis, had a crush on Gatomon. It's not clear, however, if she actually knows about it. Some time later, when the DigiDestined were on the trail of BlackWarGreymon, Gatomon recognised the area of forest they were in as the location where she lost her Tail Ring. The kids began searching for it, but Kari, Gatomon, Yolei and Hawkmon inadvertently stumbled into a phase warp which teleported them into the World of Darkness, along with Ken and Wormmon. They continued to search for the Tail Ring, to no avail, but were then attacked by a Blossomon. The Blossomon had been created from Control Spires by Arukenimon, and the absence of those Spires from the circuit which was causing the phase warp resulting in a doorway to the DigiWorld opening up again, allowing the Digimon to Digivolve and fight. When Yolei slapped some sense into Kari, who was almost hysterical after seeing the Dark Ocean again, Gatomon and''' Aquilamon''' DNA Digivolved into Silphymon for the first time, to destroy Blossomon. Gatomon continued to combine with Aquilamon into Silphymon when power was required. She did so on all the separate occasions when the kids were trying to protect the Destiny Stones, and then again on Earth, to battle the Digimon who had appeared in Odaiba''' and attacked '''Matt's concert. Then, Gennai gave all the original eight Digimon a power boost from Azulongmon's Digi-Core, restoring their lost ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. Gatomon went with Kari, Izzy and Tentomon to China to round up the wild Digimon there, and Digivolved into Angewomon along the way. In China, they met with the Poi Brothers, and then moved on to the India/China border, to help a girl named Mina get a large group of Digimon across the border so they could be sent back to the DigiWorld. Gatomon returned to Japan, and became Angewomon to join in the battle against SkullSatamon, a minion of Daemon's, after a brief rematch with LadyDevimon. SkullSatamon defeated all the Ultimates, who were forced to sacrifice their power again in order to energise Imperialdramon, so he could Mode Change and destroy SkullSatamon. Gatomon merged with Aquilamon again to destroy LadyDevimon, and then join in the battle with Daemon himself. She became Nefertimon to pursue Arukenimon,Mummymon and Oikawa when they attempted to make their getaway during WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon's duel. When Oikawa attempted to open a portal to the DigiWorld, and the kids followed him through it, Gatomon was the first to recognise the voice which proved to belong to the instigator of the events which had plagued them since the beginning - Myotismon! The dark lord's data had been within Oikawa for the past four years, manipulating him, and chose that moment to emerge, and use the power of the Dark Spores to transform himself into MaloMyotismon. He subjected the kids to illusions of her greatest desires, but Gatomon and Raidramon managed to free Kari from her's. The kids then used the power of the dimension to grant wishes of their own - and all their Digimon Digivolved into their separate forms at once! Gatomon, Nefertimon, Angewomon and Silphymon all joined with the other Digimon in battling MaloMyotismon. When he fled into the real world, only the "true" incarnation of Gatomon could pass on through, so Silphymon went in while the other avatars faded away. After MaloMyotismon was destroyed, Gennai appeared and gave Gatomon her Tail Ring back. He explained that it had to be kept from her - if she had it, she would not have been able to Armour Digivolve, or DNA Digivolve. Also, it kept the darkness of the Emperor's old base in check, and gave everyone the power to DNA Digivolve. Myotismon also noted that the Dark Spirals were based on it, but it seems more likely that he meant Dark Rings. That is not to say that Myotismon had the Tail Ring all that time - most likely, he had information on it from when Gatomon was one of his servants, and had it implanted in Ken's head. Three months later, when it was discovered that Diaboromon had survived the battle four years beforehand, Omnimon battled him on the Internet once more. Gatomon became Angewomon, and she and Angemon held the villain down, enabling Omnimon to destroy him. However, he lived on as millions of Kuramon, which entered the real world and became Armageddemon, who was then destroyed by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. It appears that the Digimon's ability to Digivolve to Ultimate and beyond has been restored by the time of this movie, given that Gatomon can become Angewomon, and that Agumon and Gabumon could form Omnimon. Twenty-five years later, the portal to the DigiWorld remains open, and Gatomon is still at Kari's side. Gatomon first appeared in "The Gateway To Home." Her voice is supplied by Edie Mirman. Name: From the Spanish word, "gato," meaning cat, although, technically, as she is female, is should be "gata.". Category:Villains Category:Character infobox templates